Getting Lost
by NekoVengers
Summary: Tumblr Request. Austria gets lost...Again. Yet, this time, he's going to get through the problem without Germany's help, who needs the brute anyway? GerAus fluffies.


Rodereich tried his best to remember Ludwig's trick, the whole _"If you find yourself lost…count landmarks, you must count them, you could just accidentally keep picking more landmarks and go past where you meant to be if you don't count them."_ Landmarks hand actually seemed like an idea worthwhile until he forgot the line that his lover repeated 3 times. **Count the landmarks.**

And so he was lost…again. But this time he was determined to get home without that sadistic brutes help -he wasn't over exaggerating due to stress in the least, no- and he'd do it without counting landmarks. Releasing a sigh, he took in his surroundings, yet again, his flawed sense of direction had taken him to an entirely different neighborhood, one that he didn't recognize.

What else had Ludwig said about finding home…? _"Think about our house, family, anything that you possibly cannot live without, research shows that your subconscious will successfully guide you to where you need to be if you want it badly enough."_ Something he could not live without? -The small thought of "Lud" popped into his head, but he hastily deposited such an idea,- there had to be something else that drove him more. His piano, he'd always go home to that.

After nearly two hours walking on Roddy time (a mere ten minutes) the exhausted aristocrat decided that the thought of his piano would not speak louder than his stomach, for he found himself in front of a bakery, but not the one that Ludwig worked at. "Useless!" Angrily he thought, only now did he realize that he was in down town, and very much tuckered out. Growling in disgust, he sat on the paint chipped chair of a bakery that couldn't counter the smell of the city.

A meal, directions, and a refreshing thirty minutes foot rest, Roderich was back on his feet and ready to leave the smelly inner city. However there was an issue, Ludwig had picked that very moment to call him, and he'd been doing so well on his own. Contemplating answering the call, he decided that he could handle this himself, the kind lady's instruction were clear in his mind like Beethoven's ninth symphony, he did not need Ludwig. The phone stopped vibrating, and he continued on.

He was nearly home, and Ludwig had wrung him up over thirty times, did the boy really have no faith in his spouse?! After all, he was the older one with a higher education, and the blond had been teaching him how to get out of situations if he got lost. Did he perhaps mistake teasing for training, and Ludwig had only told him those things for his amusement…? So lost in his betrayed thoughts he was, that Roderiech barely registered going the wrong way, and down the wrong road. Thus, he finally looked up only to find that he was not home like he should be, but in a suspicious looking neighborhood with boarded up windows and no one in sight. Good, the last person he wanted to meet was someone that could live here…

But that brought him to another realization. He was lost again, and with no directions… If anything though, the aristocrat was stubborn, and still absolutely certain he could make it home without Ludwig's overrated assistance. The lack of directions forced him to fall back on what the German had taught him "something you can't live without" Well, before, the piano was a useless guide home (the first thing a piano couldn't do for him!) so he would just have to settle for Ludwig. And he had to think of him, well, that wasn't too hard considering he did that anyway -there is absolutely no proof that he just said that, nope-

Cakes, Icy blue eyes that always revered him with respect or concern or some other unspoken emotion, a Mercedes that he possibly loved more than Roderiech -he started walking- Stern looks, "you're being childish", dumbfounded faces! Complete doe-eyed idiocy when it came to flattering or flirting and the like. -out of the neighborhood- Strong embraces that nearly cracked his spine, big dogs, and clean houses. Always patient and quiet, ready to listen if he has to fume or play the piano, suggestions on music pieces that make no sense, -and he should really never be allowed to make his own song. -Roderiech recognized the neighborhood now- Singing 'Stille Nacht' on quiet Christmases when it was just them, smiles, sweaty faces and buff arms. -Almost their home was in sight.- A-and everything, everything purely Ludwig and Roderiech, the things that made them compatible, and the things that didn't, because life was wonderful and there's no one in the world that he needs more, not even his piano who rates on the same level as a person -and oh look he's at the front door, maybe thinking of his lover wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Opening the door, he was so excited that he nearly shouted "I'm Home!" But he didn't of course because that would be amateurish and childish and The aristocrat was not a amateur or a child. Instead he called out "Ludwig?" And was met with a sound akin to a herd of elephants running down his staircase.

"BIST DU OKAY?!" The blond in residence suddenly grasped him by the shoulders and shook him back and forth, ranting hysteric German a mile a minute. Ten minutes later, he had calmed down his lover, who was now over his initial worry and on to the anger stage. "Why didn't you answer my calls?! Your phone is charged and on! Was anything going through your mind AT ALL?!" He scoffed, so 'herr macho man' freaks out when he can't be a knight in shinning armor? Roderiech was capable of taking care of himself!

"Excuse _me!_ Do you have no faith in me?! I was simply trying to get home without your assistance, and suddenly, I'm the fool for managing to make it here from being lost all on my lonesome! I did not need your help so I neglected you calls!" But when he turned back to glare at his partner, he found that if he looked harder, he noticed some things.

One, Ludwig's eyes were red and puffy along the sides, and dry skin not properly lubricated without lotion ran down his cheeks in straight lines, two he was panting and taking shakey labored breath, three his face was pale and he was clutching Roderiech's arm so hard it could leave a bruise…It was as if, Ludwig was afraid he was going? Suddenly, he didn't need to here what the other was about to say.

"I though you were hurt." The blond took another heaving breath, "you didn't answer and for-for all I knew you could have," a choke "died." Only now did Roddy se the error in his logic, Ludwig wasn't calling to be smug and take his lost rear home, he was checking up on him, and the frantic calls were messages of, 'I'm worried, your gone, answer please, I'm scared' and like a neglectful lover, he had completely dismissed Ludwig's feelings for the sake of pride.

_"Es tut Mir leid."_ He spoke softly, kneeing in front of a seated German. The other sniffed softly and looked him in the eye, and Roderiech swallowed his poisoned pride and wrapped his lithe arms around Ludwig's neck. "I…admit. To being a fool, and in my position, I should have thought of your worries! and taken the purpose of your calls in a completely different matter."

Smiling weakly, Ludwig tugged the other closer, and barrier his face in Roderiech's shoulder. At first, he was fine with that, and perfectly content to let his little puppy of a boyfriend comprehend that yes, he was fully here, and not leaving any time soon. After a while though, it became uncomfortable, and he tried to pry off the blond' burly form, but to no avail, Ludwig refused to move. "Lutz, I'm here, let go, it's fine." Still didn't move, "Lud-"

"Don't ever do that again." He sighed.

"I won't, now-"

"You're going to make my hair's gray." Grinned Ludwig, ah, so he was back to his usual charming self at this time of night, lovely.

"Are you…going to make me, regret this heinous crime?" He asked coyly.

"Most deffinetly."

.

.  
Sooooooooo, I tried something new! Sorry for the sucking ending, but something told me you preferred it if I ended it that way. Hope you like it ^J^ (Tumblr requestie)


End file.
